Darkness Colides:Rebirth 1
by Simple Innocence - Windy
Summary: An (Already) amnesiac man finds himself in Gamindustri after falling from Celestia. Taken in by Gamindustri's wind walker, Kai Tatewaki soon finds traces of himself, leading him towards . . . .(Re:Birth 1)
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

"Speak"

[Skill]

 **(Author rants)**

.

.

.

 **[Collision of two darkness, Another Amnesia Plot?]**

* * *

 **(? POV)**

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .ughh

W-where am i? it's dark here, and I'm not here with a flashlight or any flashy tools. . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

Um, am I supposed to wait for a specific event to happen or . .. did I missed that timing? Oh crap, did I somehow died because I picked the wrong option in an eroge game(?) and fall to hell? Ah, man should've had enjoyed those remaining minutes of my life. Why do I have such crappy luck?

. . . . .H-huh? But i can still feel some chill from my arms, so . . . am I inside somewhere else? I mean, why would hell offer you a cold, relaxing breeze? This is supposed to be heaven instead.

Maybe I'm not as unfortunate as I thought. I mean, this might be in heaven. I guess I could enjoy this forever . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

I'll take it back, I'll probably die from boredom.

Hey, Isn't there anything I can do beside talking to the empty black void? I'm starting to think I'm talking to myself and no one in particular? At least let out a "Yep" or something.

Fine, I'll just see where I am . . .

* * *

The man opened his eyes. "Okay, where . . . the hell am I?" he said as he found himself in a plain land. He then looked down to see his clothing's: a blue shirt which was nearly eclipsed by unzipped dark red jacket with medium size sleeve reaching his elbows and jet-black flame design. Followed by a dark blue jeans reaching his foot and a red running shoes.

" . . I guess I do love dark colors" his face lit a small smile as he found the theme of his clothes are into his liking. A sense of dryness warned his throat.

" _Why do I felt thirsty all of a sudden? Wait. why am I feeling thirsty if I'm already dead?"_ he thought as he starts to questions how the circle of life works. After brainstorming for a minute, the man felt like it's meaningless to continue and just go on with it. So,he walked to a river in front of him and decide to drink from it.

"Blegh" His eyes widen as the water as it was salty for him, if he is not desperate for a drink then he could've just spat the whole water from my mouth. "It's salty, is this close to the ocean?" The man climbed the nearest tree and looked around. All he managed to see are green grassland's and . . .Rainbows?

Curious, He walked up towards the strange rainbow and went to touch the rainbow pathway. "H-huh? I-I can touch it?" a solid, yet fluid sensation, filled his palms as he make contact with the ray of felt weird for him, but His curiosity grew even more. Eventually, he stepped on the rainbow, and starts to walk around the rainbow path.

"Cool-" he regret the moment he looked down as he saw clouds moving around. "W-WHAAAT?!"

* * *

D-damn, that was scary. No wonder I only saw white colors from afar, this is above the skies **(No sh*t, your in some kind of "Heaven" for god sake)**."Haah . . .man, I think I need to chill down" I relaxed myself at a tree. The peace soothe my worries away. I think this kind of scenery is good for me . . .

. . .Okay. Maybe a little TOO peaceful, I mean . . Isn't there anyone but me here? What happen to the other living things here? Let me see a hamster or something?

"!" a jolt of surprise hit me as I felt something tackled my sides weakly. "Ow" It was not strong, flat tackle. but it felt more like a sharp, jaggy blade poking my side.

I turned around to find the most ridiculous monster I could ever find in this paradise.

"Chirp" I was surprised by the source of the sound coming from a . . two-legged dinosaur? "H-huh" as I inspect the being closely. It has dark themed skin, almost everything on its top body is covered in jet black scales. What makes it appealing, however, is the Buzz-saw like sail on its back . . . .

Seriously, why would a paradise have this seemingly dangerous animal here. This thing is the staple of carnivores all around the world( **?)**

Yeah, it's kinda cute and funny for a damn predator with it's chicken voice and small head . . . .and those red eyes that stares at you like a puppy in your mercy( **?** ). But the moment I saw its . . .saw like sail on it's back, it is more than enough to scare anything and anyone in it's path. I'm no exception, but my curiosity is obligate to touch the little fella.

"Uh . .H-hi"I waved a hand at-

 _*Chomp*_

"GAH!" H-holy sh*t, this little . . .he bit my right arm and fled to the bushes.

"H-hey . . .Ugh" somehow, I felt exhausted even though what I did was resting myself. Is that thing a relative of vampires? I'm sure that my meat was pierced by those small fangs . . . But, shouldn't it left a bite marks? I looked at my arm to see nothing changed.

I guess I was a bit carried away, but I can't overlook that tired sensation just recently. Is it some sort of virus entering my body? If so, then why isn't there any immediate changes on my body? I might know it soon enough.

Wonder what if I didn't felt this tired and chase it, can I have it as a companion pet? i could get myself some company in this lonely place . . . .well, no use thinking about it now-

 _*Clang*_

H-huh, since when was the ground hard and cold. It's like I'm grabbing some sort of metal

"H-HUH?" below my right arm, was the sharp blade of a sword. I took a closer look at the Bizzare-shaped sword confusingly, The blade has a curvy edge like a snake, It's more of a large Keris instead of a sword. the holder was black, which gives off some dark vibes. This sword looks more of a decoration than an actual weapon, it looks rather thin . . . . .

"Hmm . . . ."Curious about the weapons odd shape, I slashed my sword upwards towards the tall grass, which were split into multiple pieces in a jagged formation like a meat being marked by a carnivores tooth. Also, it was surprisingly light like a feather.

" . . .first a weird monster, now this sword . .. and what next?"

 _*Clang* *clang*_

I heard metals clashing from the distance. "A fight . . Life really is full of surprises" I headed towards the source of the sound by running through another rainbow path. What I found next is a wide field with four women battling each other. Their appearance radiates a divine, yet futuristic aura, so they must be the goddess that resides here.

But why do they fight each other? Is there something at stake for them? Well, whatever it is, it must be very important that they went all out. Those large armaments of theirs could really pack some punches.

" _This battle is etched in history, this is the [Console war]"_ . . .Did I just heard someone narrating this fight? Wait, "[Console war]"? That name sound cool and stupid at the same time.

"Do me a favor and just DIE!" The goddess in green dodged a swift blow from an axe swing from her right. "My, such raucous manners. I have the matters of destiny to fulfil, unlike you" . . Destiny huh?

"Shut it! I can't stand the way you act all high and mighty, Thunder tits!"Ow. My ears, that white goddess really loves to swear crap. For someone who likes books, she reads them the wrong wa- Wait, what?

As I continue to spectate this "fight of destiny", or maybe "bickering of destiny" might be more appropriate as they only send of insults and less action. My stomach feels rather off, as if something pulled me to the ground.

"U-ugh .w-what . .the . . .hell?" The tired sensation from before returned. More intense than before as it brings an extra itching sensation along to my right arm. I was kneeling in all four, barely moving a muscle as it felt seriously painful to move.

Luckily the pain subsided shortly. I opened up my jacket sleeves, just to chill my arm and make sure that this is just a simple skin inflammation or . . . Worst.

Okay, why is my right arm covered, or replaced to be more exact, with something black and icky? . . .Damn, it's so gross. Looking at this would probably turn your stomach upside down, Even if it doesn't smell like a decaying corpse despite how jello and boney ( **?** ) this . . . . black thing is? It's so dense, I can't feel my right arm anymore.

"Ugh . .. " I can't hold my disgust any longer, I started to peel off the black goo. Only for it to pour out more, gushing out more pain from my right arm. I felt my right arm numb in a weird way, and before I knew it that hand was replaced with the shape of a monster head.

"Grrrrr" I look horrified as my right arm has turned sentient. The fact that it even breathe the smell of fishes(?) and has glowing green eye makes it more . . . alive, and it is hostile towards .

"This fight is going nowhere at this pace" Oh, I almost forget about the match. Guess I'll leave my arm like this for now, it doesn't attack me for some reasons.

" _Then, why don't you get rid of one you four, together"_ H-huh, a womens voice? In my head? Great, now I'm hallucinating due to blood loss? or my blood mutating thanks to this arm.

" . . . .true, this might be the solution that we've been looking for?" The green goddess said, as if she's talking to the voice inside my head. "!" I-is it me or . . her head is connected with some dark energy? The link came from beyond this haven, judging by the other end being nowhere in sight.

"Not a bad idea" More shocking news: the other two goddess, black and white, were connected with the same dark energy.

 _*Slap*_

Okay, this is not a hallucination and it's really happening right now.

"Who are you all talking to?" I looked at the purple goddess to see she is the sole goddess without the dark web, as she looks confused at her opponents strange activity. Maybe, this women in my head is a deity from hell who's planning something bad by manipulating this . . .Deathmatch.

I mean, It's not an exaggeration if I compared this place to where I woke up, this place is a huge mess: the trees around here have holes and cuts around it, and even burn marks and . . . icicle's? This is obviously somewhere normal humans would stay away from. And I'm not about to planning to be involved in this. I'm out

"So who's the unlucky pick to be oust here?"

" _I suggest . . .Purple heart . .Neptune"_

I stopped on my track as I heard the voices suggestion. I don't like the sound of it, even though I'm not involved in this crap. I felt very bad for the purple goddess, Neptune, to go against three of her enemies at the same time.

Its . .just unfair for her.

"Grwrrlwlw" my "New" right arm growls darkly and low. Saliva starts to pour down as it set it's gaze at the Goddess.

Before I could even move a muscle, A force suddenly pulled my right arm towards the three goddess, who was about to gang up the clueless purple goddess . . . well, shet. I'm going in, like it or not.

* * *

"Hahaha, It's been decided then, Neptune" The black cladded goddess, Noire, started to dash forward. Neptune steeled herself for the incoming assault from the three other contenders of the "console wars".

"Say your farewells to the title-"

"HUAAAA!" Everyone looked back at their right, they could hardly hide the surprised face on shocking fact of someone other than a goddess existed in Celestia. The fact that his right arm is a deformed dragon monstrosity adds more surprise to the goddess.

The remaining two goddess, Blanc and Vert, flew pass the arms path of trajectory. Successfully dodging the assault.

They were however unaware of the fact that His "arms" wasn't aiming for them directly.

 _*Chomp*_

The "Head" chomped off the thin air, which left a confused to the goddess as they considered that a failed sneak attack. However, in the mans eye. He see his arm forming what seems to be a smile in body language after "he" bite off the strings of dark energy and shred it into pieces before devouring it.

" _UAAAAAAGH!"_ The mysterious voice screamed inside everyone except Neptune. The three goddess stared at the boy at shock. Not only by the fact that his arm is a sentient being, but also by the sudden headache as the link between them and the mysterious helper were forcefully cut. "U-URRGH" The man kneeled in pain, grabbing on his head as a huge headache befalls on him due to the scream.

"What the freaking hell are you?" The white goddess, Blanc yelled.

" . . .I . . .heard . .the Conversation" Purple heart looked at him confusingly, as she was the only goddess whom was not contacted with the mysterious voice.

" _He . .He heard it?"_ This fact alarmed the three goddess who heard it.

"Alright Young man, what is this "conversation" your referring?" Purple heart threatened, her huge katana facing both head and degenerated right arm, fearing him as she does not know what the man is up to.

" . . .They-"

 _*Slash*_

Before Purple heart could get the answer she seeks, a cross-shaped wave hit her from behind. Knocking the purple goddess out of the island towards whatever is below the clouds. The boy could only grit his teeth, full of boiled anger at what he considers a cowards act. He raised his odd-looking blade at the three goddess, whom had their weapons ready too.

"Ah great, another moron in my way!" Blanc swung her axe for some warm-up.

"I see your right arm has surpassed its time limit" Surprised by the green goddess words. The boy looked at his right arm, and was surprised to see it returned to normal. The man however had set his gaze seriously at them, this earned a grin from the green goddess.

"Three of us against you?" Vert spun her spear. The boy replied with a slash of his sword as he dashed towards the goddess angrily.

"the odd are obviously against you, mortal. Yet you decide to stay there, fighting against us with your decorative sword? How foolish and stupid you are" The goddess, Green heart, commented as she dodged the attack. She then proceeds to counter the attack with one of her own.

 _*Clang*_

" _H-he blocked my attack_ -!" Green heart waste no time to dodge an incoming uppercut from the monster head, re-appearing from scratches. "tch . . .so that "thing" doesn't have a time limits" She concluded.

"So what? we'll just have to tear his damned hand off his body" Blanc charged towards the man.

*ROOAAAAR* The dragon head roared fiercely, the roar released a wind current strong enough to pin White heart to a tree behind her. The monster arm starts to charge a black, fiery sphere on it's mouth.

"I won't let you" Black heart re-appeared from his back, ready to slice him in half with her greatsword engulfed in flames. Until she realized that the dragonic-shape head changed its aim towards the ground beneath the boy.

 _*Ka-boom!*_

The three Goddess were soon find themselves in a pinch as they were pushed back by the shockwaves emitted from the explosion. They lost sight of the man as a fog darker than black rose up,. Once the fog dissolve, the remaining three only found a human size crater and a dissolving black ooze.

* * *

 _*Cling*_

From a small room in the middle of the city of Purple progress, Planeptune. A certain nurse in-training witnessed a sparkle of light passing through.

"A shooting star?" the girl said, dazzled by the sight. She left her room. Marching towards the forest where shooting stars was heading to . . .

* * *

 _*Bruk*_

"Kaagh!" The nameless boy coughed up after landing to the ground, Spines first.

"Agh man, that definitely shaved a portion of my life" The boy touch his back, then his entire body to find he was unscathed. All seems to be okay until his vision momentarily swindle left and right." Great, this stuff a .. gain,Ugh" he said as his sight started to whirl around wildly, he soon found himself unconscious in the depths of his mind.

* * *

"HAA!" the man shot up from his faint status. He looked confused at his new surrounding: a living room with many sticky notes across the walls, a pair of Qatars were hanged close to the door.

" . . .Where is this place?"

The door creaked open as a girl with long brown hair and a short black dress, enters the room with a pot and a wooden platters. "Waa?" The man was terrified, and uncomfortable, at her sudden appearance. "Ah, your awake" she said, placing the pot to the drawer next to him.

" . .. .What happened?"

"Your in Planeptune , or my house to be exact. I bought you here, since your laying down in the forest. Unconscious" the man fall silent.

" . . . .I see, thanks Ma'am" This earned him an annoyed glare from the girl.

'It's IF, and I'm around 15 for your information"

"Oh. Then, thanks IF"

"Mind explaining what happened to you last night?" IF ask. "I . . .I remember fighting a group of people, and after that. I can't remember" He said in a sad tone. **(DAMMIT NARRATOR, CANT WE HAVE ANYTHING BESIDE THE AMNESIA PLOT?)** Isn't That your job, author? All I do is just reading the script you gave me in front of the readers.

"Wait, your saying that your attacked by person?" He nodded. IF couldn't believe her ears. There are no rumors of humans attacking a fellow human, yet. Though it is very likely to happen knowing that where she come from, money and fame is something you want to get your hands at very badly. "I think you should stay with me for sometime" The man looked at her, surprised.

"I'm not planning to be a burden for , Excu-" The man was about to get up, but was pushed back to the bed by IF, both humans have their face enlighten with tints of red as she make her first physical contact with a male inappropriately, according to her "guidelines".

"L-look, I don't know who the hell you are or why are you hunted, b-but it's best if you get your strength back for the next encounter with them. Besides, since you lost your memory, you might need to start building your new one, r-right?" IF quickly drew her arms back.

"I . . . guess so" The man agreed with her.

"Anyway, since you lost your memories, what should I call you for now?" The two began to look around for some kind of "Inspirations" as he didn't think about it thoroughly. He eventually found himself facing the dark red sword behind IF. He saw a carving in the swords handle.

"K .Kai"

"eh" IF perked her eyes open.

"H-how about Kai, Kai Tatewaki" The man who claims to be "Kai Tatewaki" offers a handshake. IF accept it, however her face show signs of confusion.

"Um, is something off with my name?"

"Well, You might be the first person I know with a surname" True to IF's statement, most people she knew was without a last name. IF never thought, or even know, about this fact as she considered their front name was their only name they have. Now that Kai shows up, this pulled her curiosity.

"Is it that rare for someone with a surname?" IF responds with a nod, which caused the two to go argue about which fact is the dominant. After a moment of thinking, they both agreed to IF's opinion.

"So, any place we could start with?"

"We can take a look at the [Guild] for any posts related to you" IF offered his jacket and blade

"Seems like a good plan" Kai stood up and equipped the offered clothes from IF.

"let's get going then"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Welp, this is where i'll stop for now.**

 **Merry Nep(X)-mas and Happy new year. You dank readers and fellow authors of the Neptunia Fanfictions! See you in my new updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

"Speak"

[Skill]

 **(Author rants)**

* * *

The duo walked around the city of Planeptune. While Kai is busy gazing his eyes with the view of the city, IF looked confused about him.

"For someone who lost his memories, your very relaxed"

"Well, you did say I should start my life anew, and besides it's not like I could do anything without clues".

"Heh, good point."

They eventually reached a tall, purple building."So this is the [Guild]" Kai and IF entered the building and split up. IF went to the reservation desks for information of missing people who might possibly be Kai's acquaintances, while the man went towards the quest board to accept any posted requests.

" . . . This many? Man, Planeptune seems to be full of trouble, Heh?" Kai wasn't pleased with the amount of quest posted. It means that people are desperately seeking help, this is something Kai felt annoyed. Kai then seek for any relatively easy quest, but was troubled as he didn't recognize any of the clients request.

"P-pixelvader. . . B-blaukuger? A-are they strong?" His rail of thoughts break as he found IF heading towards him.

"So, how did it go?" IF shook her head, disappointed.

"No sign of missing people around here" Kai only sighed disappointed at the answer, he was expecting this outcome. "I guess I'll find one eventually, more importantly. Your city seems to have their hands full?"

"Yeah, The sight of monsters lurking around is a bit less common than this,-" Kai shuffled his eyes around as he saw blue squares popping up below IF's feet."-they even start to appear somewhere where they shouldn't have spawn to"

"Like this Dog like jelly appearing bellow you here?" Kai pointed at her legs.

"Yeah, those are call Dogoo's- Wait, bellow me?" IF looked down. Everyones face were filled with horror as they saw a Blue blob bouncing around IF.

"Nu-raaaah" The blob growled as it bounced around like a living basketball, leaving a trail of blue blobs at it's wake.

And all hell breaks loose inside the guild.

"OH MY GOODNESS, MONSTERS ARE APPEARING IN THIS CITY!"( **Um, there's only one though?)**

"I AM SO DEAD!"

"I THOUGHT LASTATION WAS MY RESTING PLACE, I WAS WRONG ALL THIS TIME"( **This guy . . chill down, will you?)**

"CALL THE GUILD AGENTS OR THE CPU!"( **I think you forgot one crucial fact here)**

Kai could only stare at pure disbelief at how a small jelly monster can cause this amount of chaos , imagine if this thing let loose to the city. "Is this what happens when a monster spawn inside the city?"

"Pretty much" IF says tiredly after she stomp the innocent Dogoo to death. Everyone calmed down and continued their activity like nothing happened. Kai let out an cartoonish sweat drop at the quick recovery. Quick was rather an understatement for this case.

"Now I've seen everything" Kai looked at disbelief as the incident was defused instantly. "Kai-" IF pulled Kai towards a desk at the center of the room."W-whaa?"

"Time to get yourself registered here" IF says.

"J-just let go, Y-Your choking me!"

* * *

"Aaand, we're done. Do your best out there, Kid".

"Who are you calling kid, I'm already 13 dammit" Kai grumbled at the female clerks farewell, only to receive a small giggle for a reply.

"That's still the age of a kid, _And you deserve it anyway_ " IF whispered the last sentence softly. A scoff escape the mans mouth. "Seriously . . ." Kai sighed, defeated as he won't bother ask their logic.

"Anyway, about the quest you choose to pick-"

"There's a forest nearby packed with Dogoo's, we just need to take down ten of them for now" The duo left the building, Kai started his sightseeing around Planeptune seeking entertainment. IF noticed this and started to explain about every single building that caught his gaze.

"Aww, look at those two. They must be dating" IF's trained ears captured the commentary, and started to blush red as she noticed how close the two of them are now. "Huh, IF? You okay?" Kai asked as IF went distant so suddenly, only to get no response from the senior.

"Err, IF?"Kai proceeds to touch her shoulders, hoping to get her attention.

 _*Tap*_

"Eeep" IF yelled. Her face had a hint of red."W-whoa. S-sorry if I startled you"

"Y-yeah . .t-that was my part" Thankfully, no one seems to care about them or IF would be a bit more troubled with maintaining her cool demeanor. "J-just don't do that again,Y-you got it?" The man could only nod confusingly as his senior went back to her thoughts.

* * *

After a long hiking trip and minor monster slaying duo reached their destination: Virtua forest.

"Whoa" Kai looked surprised at the INSANE amount of Dogoo's living at the forest. "They can basically flood the whole city if we let it be, what do you think , Madam IF?"

"!" IF felt her heart skipped and her ears were burning red , for the first time in her life. Someone address her with too much admiration, and his sincere sound makes it even more embarrassing for IF to face.

"You sure we need to slay ten of them? We could use some serious backup with this number . . . ." Kai looked back towards his "senior". IF stood still beside her, still blushing red and her arms are hanging

"Um, I-IF?" Kai's voice snapped her back. "Are you okay? You're acting rather odd?"

"Oh . .er, s-sorry. I'm good, lets proceed with the quest then" IF bought of her Quatars from her sleeve. "It's Magic!" Kai shouts in surprise. "It's not magic, I just happen to store my weapons in there" IF retracts and sheath her weapons consecutively.

'Oh . .i see" Kai said understandingly as he sheath his oddly-shaped sword from his back.

'Alright, then move" The duo ran to separate directions. "Let's go heat this up,[Demon Flame]" masses of dogoo flew up and disappeared into bits of data after they were hit with an explosion around those who are unlucky. "Now that is what we call Magic"

Kai looked at the damage IF caused with a single attempt in awe." C-cool . . . ." IF's ear swiftly heard the compliment. She felt embarrassed, and somewhat more confident.

"One more, [DEMON FLAME]!" Another wave of explosion decapitate the entire wave of Dogoo in her wake. Her cockiness has bought her trouble as the dogoo army started to concentrate on IF ,as they know what she's capable of. They eventually cornered her to a hill and started to pile her up.

"G-get off me, stupid Blobs! I-I'll mince to small bits that you won't be regenerating back!" Her threats fall to deaf ears as more dogoo pile down on her, binding her movements. IF struggled to break loose, 'WHA? AAAAHHHH!" but it was in vain as she used up almost all of her stamina on two consecutive AOE attacks, and more dogoo's keep piling her down. Kai, who just finished his 4th dogoo, stared at the huge pile of jelly that took IF hostage.

"Oh, crap" The huge pile started to disperse into a singular, giant dogoo. With IF in the center of it's body, banging her arms at the dogoo.

"*Blub blub blub*" IF struggles in vain as the skin was somehow rock solid instead of a slimy liquid body."Hold on, IF!" Kai fixed his gaze on the huge dogoo.

"NURAAAA!"The dogoo roared

 _*_ _ **Battle start!***_

Kai took the first strike, "W-what?" His sword strike was futile as it quickly dissolve and return to it's normal blobby state."NURAAAA!"The huge Dogoo counter-attack with a full-body slam.

"AAAGH!"It wasn't a direct hit, but the shockwave managed to send Kai flying to a tree. _*thud*_ The tree fall as it's trunk could no longer support itself. Thankfully, the tree fell against Kai's position.

"Dammit!" No matter how many times Kai get up and strike back, no harm seems to affect it. Not only that he was unable to land a single hit on it, he also cannot bear another direct attack as his stamina was worn out. The enourmous dogoo seemed to have enough of this little game, it charges towards the boy. Pinning him against the monster and another tree.

"AA-*BLUBBLUBLUB*!"Kai struggles to breath as his oxygen supply was choked out by the intense pressure in his chest, and his head was pulled into the monsters body. Pulling out seemed futile as the skin had hardened before he can pull off. IF face shows pure horror unde the dire situation she's currently in.

" _Great, it's all because I went cocky . . ."_ IF coughed as she's losing air, her eyes were heavier as her strength rapidly drained off. _"Me . . the wind walker . . . .died in a C class quest . . . ."_ Her eyes see Kai reaching out his hand, screaming her name. ". . . . . _How Pathetic"_ IF has fallen unconscious, closing her emerald orbs.

" **IF!"** Kai screamed a Inhumanely loud scream as see his first comrade in arms closed her eyes, a simple Arial/Calibri font won't be enough to describe how intense and inhumane his scream is.

" _If . . only I was stronger, none of this should've happen"_ Kai's train of thought was a jumble of mess, filled with regrets. _"I . . . ."_

"Nuraaa" The colossal Dogoo leaped towards the now idle prey in front." _I . . . . ._ " Kai's eye glared in anger as the Dogoo was a few feet atop of him.

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHh!"**_ Kais right arm gained a will of it's own as it screamed with the same, if not for more, amount of intensity while it grew black blobs and covering itself like a cocoon. The dogoo starts to keep it's distance after the black liquid manage to evaporate some of its blobby body.

" _ **RRRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIGHHHHHH!"**_ Kai's right arm shattered its own cocoon, revealing the now monstrous head appearance. The now sentient body part opens it "Jaws" widely, a small black energy orb gathers around its mouth in a orbital motion.

 _*Pew*_

The jet-black sphere dispersed inside its mouth and the "arm" fired a small, concentrated laser that pierced the humongous sized Dogoo's, exploding the blob monster into smaller blobs. Some unfortunate enough turned black and shattered into dust like burnt paper.

"IF"

Without a second wasted, Kai leaps towards her to minimize the fall damage. Thankfully, the man manage to grasp her tightly. The two bodies slide roughly at the ground as the colossal dogoo exploded with the shockwave of a nuclear explosion.

"GUUUH-"

 _*Brak*_

"AAARGH" Kai's back slammed to a tree trunk once again, this time his mouth coughed up blood as the impact has landed at the same spot consecutively. "*pant* . . .*pant*" He was tired, exhausted was an understatement, He desperately wanted to lay down somewhere safe and rest for the day.

" . . .i think I'll rest . .her . .e . .ugh" Kai surrendered to his fatigue, welcoming the view of darkness into his eyes.

* * *

"UAHH!"Kai hastily woke up. Startling a poor IF, who is now carrying him, to death at the sudden act from the guy.

"KYAAA!" She dropped the boy as her grip slipped due to shock.

*Duak!* That, my friends, is definitely a backbone fracture for the poor kid.

"Oh crap-" IF came to his aid."Ouch, damn it. I think I shaved some of my life there" IF only rolled her eyes under the over-exaggeration. "I-it's your fault for startling me, dummy" IF said in a slightly more casual tone than before.

"Wait . . .why am I here?" Thankfully for IF,Kai didn't realize that he was on top of her since he just woke up recently. "I. .I dragged you to this spot, s-since I'm tired a-and your k-kinda heavy" deep down, IF hoped that he wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Huh, weird. I swore that I'm not that heavy"Kai felt odd that he remembered his weight: a bit pass 60 kilograms.

"Well, that is odd . .Hey, would you mind if I take a look at your sword. Maybe that's why your all heavy and such "Kai looked weirdly at IF's request. In truth, he doesn't seem to feel any weight or any sort of restraint from the blade. But now that IF discussed it, will everyone else get the same sensation as his?

"S-sure" Kai let IF grasped the curvy handle for the blade. Only for the sword to instantly fall down to the solid ground, with IF's finger being sandwiched between. "OUCH!" Kai immediately sheath his sword back.

"I-I'm so sorry, I never thought that this can happen?" Kai never thought his sword rejected others. IF seems to chill about it as she only wrapped her itching fingers between her armpits.

After they report back to the guild, the two agents took some quick beverages and end the day with the soft sensation of a comfy couch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, and see ya soon(leave a review please, flames are also welcome so I can improve)**

 **The-flame-lord: Out.**


End file.
